Of Love and Powdered Sugar
by Spastic Kitten
Summary: PG-13 because of suicide....a New Years fic; Takari. Please r+r BECAUSE IT'S GOOD. I only got TWO REVIEWS the first time, and I cried. So pleez review!


Of Love and Powdered Sugar  
  
  
Once upon a midnight sky,  
Formed was a love that would not die,  
  
Peacefully sleeping were all 3 friends,  
Dreaming of problems they soon had to mend,  
  
But after a party that very next day,  
Loves were admitted; none but one with dismay,  
  
And what should happen if loves gone amiss?  
A pair of star-crossed lovers take a friends life.  
  
  
My alarm clock rang loudly, burning my eyelids open despite their  
ever-tiring weariness. Sighing, I rolled over and punched the sleep button on  
the top, then pulled myself out of my bed. Comforters rustling, feet dragging  
on rose petal carpet, I remembered the dream I had had when I was still  
comfortably sleeping. I washed my face and brushed my teeth in a daze,  
shuffling over in fuzzy slippers to my closet and picking out my cutest  
dress. Suddenly, the alarm on my clock went off again, causing me to jump and  
bump into the window of my apartment. "Ugh....Stupid clock" I murmured, slamming  
the top repeatedly until I hit the off button. But the ringing didn't stop.  
"PHONE!" I yelped, snatching it up hurriedly and slowly answering with a  
quiet, Hullo?   
"Hey Kari, its me," A familiar voice chimed out. It was one of my  
friends, Takeru. He continued speaking, "I just wanted to say that I had the  
weirdest dream about you. We were in this nasty fight, me, you, and Davis,  
but I forget what about. Right as we were going to make up, my roommate woke  
me up playing some Metallica song. Funny, huh?" My good friend laughed at the  
other side of the telephone line, making me smile.   
"Yeah, I had a dream like that, too. Strange, huh? Oh well, I can tell  
you about it at Susan's party. I have to go now, see ya Takeru!" I said, hanging  
up the phone with a click and glancing out the window at the snow falling in  
sheets, heavy like powdered sugar falling from heaven. Takeru, Davis, and I  
were really good friends. I had known Davis since I was 12, and Josh since  
we were about 10, which would be 9 years. Had it really been that long? It  
was so much fun, I guess I had forgotten that I was growing up, moving  
through life.   
It seemed like yesterday, watching the snow drift around lazily just like  
now, through a window, sticky with fingerprints from sticky fingers of sticky  
children. That's how I thought of the preschool where I picked up my younger  
sister everyday after school. The smell of sour milk and squished lunchboxes  
filled my head, made it dizzy, made me dizzy, as I grabbed onto my sisters  
sweaty palm and dragged her out the door. But I didn't see the boy standing  
outside, breathing hot air into his hands to warm them, and I didn't notice  
him turn around until it was too late. I whacked straight into the stranger,  
sending me, my sister, Carla, and the boy flying into the sugar from the sky.  
"You ok? Hey, my names Takeru...." My new friend said, helping me up and bending  
over to comfort my sister for me. Even from the very start, he was the  
nicest, most polite person I knew. And I grew to love him. Because of silly  
things he did, like put exactly two teaspoons of salt in his instant  
microwave macoroni, or the more handsome things....the way he just stood and  
watched the sunset over the azure sky, enjoying life to its fullest.  
"Snap out of it, Kari!" I said to myself as something rubbed against my  
leg. My cat, Meeky, purred and mewed me out of my room and into my small  
kitchen. Glancing at the calendar, I noticed the date. December 31st it  
stated in small black print and in large red letters, I had scribbled  
hurriedly, "Susan's party! 2:00-midnight!" I had 15 minutes in which to feed  
the cat, put on make-up, grab my bag and shoes and run out the door to catch  
the subway. I opened the refrigerator and pulled out some cat food,  
accidentally knocking down a picture that was plastered, like glue to the  
back of a stamp, to the fridge door. "Oh" I murmured, picking it up and  
staring at it. It was of me, Davis, and Takeru when we were 14, at a school  
dance. I was smiling, grabbing both their arms and pulling them towards me.  
Davis was glaring at Takeru, and Takeru was smiling at the camera. I smiled at  
the photo, sticking it back and gingerly placing Meeky's food on the ground.   
  
"5 minutes! Oh...." I bounced up and down on the subway platform, trying to warm  
myself up from the chilly weather. For the third time this minute, I glanced  
at my watch, which read 1:55pm. The hands seemed to move slower every second  
that past.  
"Hey! Kari!" Someone called me. Startled, I looked over my shoulder,  
expecting to see Takeru, but it was Davis, running after me. "Good morning! Or  
should I say, good afternoon?" He said, giving me a hug. Davis was  
suprisingly warm, or maybe it was just that he had a heavy woolen coat draped  
about him.   
"Oh, its you....For a second I thought you were Takeru," I said, before I knew what  
I was saying. He gave me a look, and pulled away from his hug, Davis eyes  
glared for a split second.  
"When's the wedding?" He said sarcastically, searching my face for something,  
I didn't know what. I hated when he did that. I felt stripped of my emotions,  
not knowing what to say, bare and naked, my throat dry. But I didn't have to  
say a word because at that moment, I felt air whoosh down the tunnel, and  
headlights blurred in my eyes, blinding them. Whenever I mentioned something  
about Josh when he wasn't there, Davis became distant and cold, sarcastic and  
depressed. I did have his affections, but he loved me as I loved Takeru, and  
Takeru and I both loved Davis the same way. He was like our brother, and  
sometimes I felt bad that I couldn't feel the same way he did.  
"Trains here, Davis," I blinked, paused, then stepped onto the subway.  
  
The snow seemed to get heavier as the night wore on, blocking the city's  
bright lights, shrouding it in a blanket of white powder. My watch beeped out  
eleven times. It was almost midnight. Then where was Takeru? Panicked, I  
stepped away from my conversation with Amy Linden and Sarah Brown. It wasn't  
that interesting anyway. They were talking about how nice and chic Davis  
looked tonight, how well he had gotten over his depression problems. I guess  
I should have felt lucky to have his affections, ever since we met. But I  
always ignored him, which made me wonder if I had contributed to his  
depression at least a little bit. After his brother, sister, mother and  
father died in a plane accident on their way to New York to visit him, he  
felt like it was his fault.  
"If I wasn't born, this wouldn't have happened....Its all my fault, Kari. All my  
fault," He would cry to me over the phone, late at night as the stars peeped  
out from their dark homes in the sky. I would comfort him, but even then it  
was too much for him. He needed help. I remembered the day I met him, he  
needed help then, too.  
"Excuse me? Do you know the time?" I asked a boy my age, about 12, on the  
street. Takeru and I didn't have watches, and we were supposed to meet with my  
mom for lunch at 45th and Lex. He shook his head, and collapsed on the  
ground, moaning and clutching his stomach. Takeru and I were so scared, we  
hailed a cab and placed him inside, then directed the driver to the hospital.  
It seemed he had some kind of internal stomach rupture, and his name was  
Davis. Davis was so grateful, that we became best friends along with Takeru.  
But that was then, and this was now. Now Davis was one of the most popular  
guys with my girlfriends, and he was talking by the balcony with some,  
flashing his fake smile, dealing fake affection, like he always did. He just  
smiled because he knew he had those dashing looks, knew he could toy with  
anyone's emotions. But he was one of my friends, still. Someone poked me from  
behind, making me jump and almost drop my glass of champagne on the floor.  
"Takeru! You scared me! You little" I grinned, not being able to hold back my  
laughter. We sat down on Susan's couch, talking about the dreams we had had.  
"You aren't mad at me, are you?" I asked Takeru, who shook his head, causing his  
hair to ruffle a little.   
"I had that exact dream! How weird!" Davis said from behind us. Apparently  
he was listening in on our conversation from the start. I narrowed my eyes at  
him, but patted the couch next to me so he would sit down.   
We talked, and talked. About us, about them. We passed little snippets of  
gossip, sad drips of truth from our lives. I talked to Davis about what Amy  
and Sarah had said, and his face went long and white, and he nodded slowly.  
After a little while, Takeru stood up and beckoned for me to follow him. Davis  
caught the hint and stayed behind but jumped into some one else's conversation  
to busy himself, like he always did. I followed Takeru out onto the high-rise  
porch, immediately frozen by the winter weather. But when Takeru smiled at me,  
I melted into a little puddle, or at least my heart did. Powdered sugar  
specked his hair, as he whispered something to me. He loved me? How long had  
I waited to hear that? I felt as though I had died, and risen up to heaven. I  
was laid upon feathery clouds that were my dreams coming true. Takeru was my  
dream come true. Ever since that day when we were 10, outside of the  
preschool.   
I whispered back. I loved him too. But I guess in that sugar-coated, New York  
New Years Eve moment, I was oblivious to Davis who stood behind us, blinking  
and frowning at the windowpane, his hazel eyes burning at his reflection, or  
at something beyond the glass. Oblivious to the fact that Takeru was leading me  
inside to fill my glass up to the middle with golden champagne, sparkling and  
bubbling like a star on fire. He placed a party hat gently on my head and  
twirled me around, dancing. Oblivious to the fact that when we went inside to  
celebrate our love, Davis went outside, into the cold.  
I couldn't believe it then, and I can't stand it now, how oblivious, how  
stricken by love I was, not to see him climb the porch and waft away in the  
wind, falling like a snowflake down to the black, solid pavement. On top of  
cars, the sound of smashing glass and honking was muffled by the blinding  
sense of love, and the noises of the party bass being turned up. Oblivious, I  
was.  
  
I walk away from the cold, hard dirt that mounds a grave, leaving behind me a  
solitary rose, blood red. The color that stained the pavement the night Takeru  
said that he loved me. It was a sad day, that evening, as I knew it was I who  
caused everything, along with Takeru. We both were silent, and quiet for years  
after that night, waking with that disgustingly horrid weight hanging on us,  
on our every move. And as I walk, a single snowflake falls onto the head  
stone, melting into its silky grayness, into the two words I murmur....R.I.P.  
DAVIS.   
  
  



End file.
